


Brothers... part of the Liam!Verse

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Another glimpse into the Padalecki-Ackles household. This is set ten years in the future, Jared and Jensen are married and have adopted two brothers, Jamie and Liam. Liam has autism... It's not easy being a brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared rubbed his eyes clear of sleep as he tried to focus on what his husband was saying to him, “Wha?” He so didn’t need to be up for another hour, how comes Jensen always chose early morning to ask him stuff he had no hope of answering before inhalation of coffee.

 

“Have you taken my aftershave?”

 

“No.” _I’ve been asleep..._

 

”Jared, it’s not here…” Jared winced and pulled the covers up and around his head; he knew Jensen would be sulking around the bedroom for at least ten minutes now, grumping about how his things kept disappearing. First his deodorant (that was Monday), then his razor had been moved from shelf (that was yesterday) and now his aftershave had gone for a walk. “Jared…we need to keep Liam out of our bathroom,” Jared grimaced under the covers, Jensen was in his, if someone just watched Liam these things wouldn’t happen mood. The implication, in Jared’s mind being that it was Jared that was being remiss, given it was Jared that provided 80% of Liam’s care. He mumbled something which he hoped Jensen took as confirmation that Jared would indeed take much more care in future so as to make sure Jensen’s things did not keep disappearing.

 

“It’s not like I have much stuff that is mine…” and on and on and on, until finally silence. Jared chanced a quick look from under the cover, seeing the coast was clear, and sighing, rolling back into the warm covers, burying himself against Jensen’s pillow inhaling the scent of his lover and half smiling. He had this dealing with Jensen first thing in the morning thing down to a fine art.

 

It was Liam that woke him up a while later, “he gone,” he said pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his ears and clambering to sit cross legged at the end of his parent’s bed. Jared pulled the covers away from his face and blinked sleep from his eyes.

 

“Dad?” Jared asked simply.

 

“Gone to work,” Liam offered firmly. Jared nodded, pushing himself to sit upright and widening his arms just in case Liam wanted a cuddle, he didn’t move forward for a cuddle but he did awkwardly lean sideways to bump shoulders. That was enough for Jared and he smiled down at the tousled bed hair of his youngest son. “It smells,” Liam added, wrinkling his nose and climbing down off of the bed, “daaaadddd…it smells.” Jared frowned, sniffing the air around him, and not smelling anything out of the usual smells of clean linen and the fresh spring air coming in from open windows. “Come,” Liam ordered, his hands moving in constant motion at chest height, and waiting until Jared untangled covers and placed his feet flat on the floor.

 

Jared yawned widely, the clock on Jensen’s side of the bed showing 07:15, and padded off down the hall following Liam who stopped outside Jamie’s room and waited expectantly.

 

“What’s wrong Liam?” Jared asked carefully, moving to Jamie’s door and knocking gently. Given Jamie was only days away from his fourteenth birthday Jensen and Jared both ensured Jamie had at least that courtesy before they barged into his room.

 

“Go ‘way Liam,” Jamie screeched from inside his room.

 

“It’s Dad Jamie.” Jared listened to some scuffling noises, suspicious noises, and then silence. He waited another few seconds, listening to Liam repeat over and over , smells, it smells, too much, too much, then decided his parental duties outweighed his memories of when his parents would barge into his room just as he was undertaking something distinctly underhand. He knocked again and then pushed the door open. Only to stagger back as the smell hit him head on. “Holy fuck,” he gasped as what smelt like an entire perfume counter at macy’s hit him full in the face.

 

“Daaaaddd, that’s a rude word,” Liam offered helpfully, but Jared couldn’t reply, his eyes were watering and he was finding it hard to concentrate on seeing Jamie standing in the middle of the room looking fifty percent shameful, twenty five percent defiant and the other twenty five percent just plain scared.

 

“What the…” Jared said helplessly, covering his mouth and his nose with one hand and taking a step forward into the room. He took in a few things all at once; his eldest son’s face bleeding from a cut high up on his cheekbone, Jensen’s aftershave bottle…empty, and one can of deodorant poking out of his son’s small bin. It hit him in a rush, aftershave, the cut, the deodorant. Now was not the time to be talking about this. Walking the last few steps to Jamie, trying not to gag at the overpowering reek of Hugo Boss, he simply slipped an arm over Jamie’s thin shoulders and pulled him from the room. “It’s okay Jamie, breakfast first eh?” he said simply, closing the door behind him, realising that the smell had now wafted it’s way out into the upstairs corridor and was probably as they stood here, making it’s way into the rest of the house. Great.

 

They sat at the breakfast table, Liam chuckling away over something in his head, his train and his spotty dog sat next to him, Jamie sullenly slumped in his chair spooning cereal in like he didn’t really want it but had to because his dad had made him do it.

 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Jared finally asked softly, wincing as Jamie nearly jumped out of his seat, so lost was he in his own thoughts. Jamie blushed.

 

“I’m sorry …” he offered carefully, “Do we have to tell Dad?” Jared was always the pushover and Jamie knew it, using his best puppy dog eyes to full effect.

 

“Yes Jamie, we do, cos…” Jared wrinkled his nose, “…I can still smell it from here.”

 

“Dad…Jeez…” Jamie whined.

 

“Jamie Scott Padalecki-Ackles you will not take that tone with me.” Jared started pushing a little more stern into his voice. What happened next startled the hell out of him, all the more because Jamie was such a placid happy boy.

 

With his face screwed up in temper he pushed back from the table so hard that his chair smacked against the wall and then he just stood, “you wouldn’t tell Liam off,” he shouted.

 

“Jamie…” Jared wasn’t quite sure how to handle this one, but he stood from the table, glancing at Liam who just had his hands over his ears and was watching the argument, eyes wide.

 

“See…worry about Liam,” Jamie added angrily, “don’t shout ‘cos Liam will get upset, don’t tell him off because he doesn’t understand.” He moved to the door, “I’m going for my shower,” he finished, darting into the hall and to the stairs.

 

“Get back here,” Jared shouted after him, but all he got was a muffled NO before hearing the bathroom door slam with all the force of thunder. Jared was struck dumb, Jamie was the easiest of kids, so much easier than his brother, so placid, so nice, what the hell had caused this meltdown? Liam was singing something under his breath, and eating his cereal, without milk, one cheerio at a time, and sighing Jared knew what he needed to do. He climbed the stairs, wincing at the still clearly overpowering smells and carefully walked in Jamie’s room, picking his way over comics and books, sketch pads and clothes, to the window and opening it to the bright day outside. He collected up the empty bottle and the razor that he knew Jensen was missing, his heart twisting at the words that Jamie had thrown at him. He knew how difficult it was, to be a sibling of a child with special needs, difficult, rewarding, hateful, hopeful…and Jamie was so good with Liam. He was always watching out for his younger brother, was always so tolerant of the strange and varied things Liam did in the house. He never moaned when Liam lost his iPod by throwing it in the flower bed, or shouted when Liam defaced his limited edition Transformers poster with a black marker pen. He didn’t complain that he couldn’t go to certain places if he was with Liam, nor ever whinge when he had to spend three hours listening to the same five minutes of Thomas the Tank Engine played over and over and over again.

 

Jamie was a good kid, but it was that time…the time when a child was a teenager, and independence was being asserted, identity was being created. Was it fair for Liam to have to handle his brother? Was it right that Jared and Jensen expected Liam to be able to cope? Shit, it wasn’t like Jared coped all that well himself, let alone having responsibility on the shoulders of a thirteen year old boy. He sat on the edge of Liam’s bed, looking at the trail of destruction around him, at the evidence of his son becoming more than just the impish child he had been; car magazines and a poster on his wall of Jensen’s costar Anna Blaine, signed with a heart and a kiss to her little man.

 

He heard the door to the bathroom open and Jamie’s footsteps down the corridor until at last he stood at the doorway, dressed in his black pants and shirt for school, his hair damp and curling about his face and his eyes red from crying. Jared did nothing more than widen his arm to encourage Jamie to tuck himself under for a hug.

 

“M’sorry Dad…” he mumbled all snot and tears, his body so slim against Jared.

 

“S’okay J…I know it can be hard sometimes…do you want me to call dad, get him to come home so we can talk maybe?” Jamie tucked in even closer, mumbling something low and indistinct, “what was that?”

 

“We can talk tonight,” he repeated, “I know I’m in trouble.” His voice sounded so sad, so damn sad, and Jared just wanted to say, don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble, we’ll talk this out, but he hesitated. How should he play this? Should he make allowances for Jamie shouting, for taking Jensen’s stuff without asking? What if he didn’t, and Jamie went off to school thinking he was in heaps of trouble, was that fair? It wasn’t as if what Jamie had done was really awful, Jared remembered acting out with his mom and dad, remembered slamming doors vividly, and his mom had always dealt with him firmly, gave him guidelines, set boundaries.

 

But then Jeff and Megan hadn’t been autistic; if his mom had said no one should eat biscuits then no one did, because they all understood they shouldn’t, understood it was fair if no one was allowed to have them. That there - that was the crux of it all. You could tell Liam things until you were blue in the face, and sometimes it would never get through, he would nod he understood, and then in the next minute do exactly what you told him not to. Autism was like that, it was uncooperative and selfish, it was exhaustingly difficult, and when Jamie at thirteen, almost fourteen, was at that point where he wanted things to be fair, autism was nibbling away at him hour by hour.

 

“Not trouble son,” Jared finally said, “I’m sure dad wont be that impressed with the whole missing toiletries thing, but y’know we can gloss over that, it would be kind of useful to know why you did it though?”

 

Jamie full on blushed, scarlet to the roots of his hair and he lowered his gaze, Jared’s eyes were drawn to the cut on Jamie’s cheek and he touched it gently, causing Jamie to look up at him, reaching up to cover his dad’s hand, and suddenly, so very quickly, the young boy started to cry.

 

“I jus’ wanted to shave…and smell nice…and be more like you and dad…so…” he hiccupped his words, in amongst sobs, “so…Deena will go out with me…” Jamie screwed his eyes tight shut, burying himself in his dad’s t-shirt, seemingly mortified at what he had just said.

 

“Deena, with the boobs, and the no kissing thing?” Jared finally offered, hoping to lighten the tone. Jamie liked a girl? Jamie wanted to ask someone out? Seemed to remember a conversation only a few months before where the very thought of going anywhere near a girl was considered so not happening.

 

“Dad…” came the whiny voice from under his arm, and Jared chuckled, pulling Jamie in for a hug.

 

“Go to school idjit, go ask Deena out, she’d be stupid to say no.”

 

“You think?” Jamie lifted his head and Jared looked at his son’s hopeful eyes.

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

The phone rang twice before it was answered with a single hey.

 

“Jen, I found all your missing stuff.” Jared heard Jensen chuckle.

 

“Where did Liam hide it?”

 

“Wasn’t Liam, it was Jamie.” Silence

 

“Jamie?” There was the unspoken why in the inflection in his voice.

 

“He has a potential girlfriend, wanted to impress, shave, aftershave, the whole thing.”

 

There was another pause as Jensen was obviously thinking this through at the other end of the phone. “Okay,” he finally said, “shit,” he added.

 

“There was other stuff as well, he kind of lost it, said some stuff about Liam. Jensen…when is your next break…I’m coming down on set…”

 

 

 

 

Jensen paced, as much as you could pace in a trailer, waiting for Jared to arrive. Jamie had a girlfriend, that terrified him, one of them really needed to talk to their son about respect and sex and holy shit condoms. By the time Jared did arrive, Jensen was planning what he was going to do with his grandchildren, which had led to the whole mini panic attack that Jared walked in on.

 

“Shit,” was all Jensen could say, “Jared…shit…”

 

Jared sat him down, waited until he had calmed and then smiled wryly as his husband looked at him with wide eyes, still so damn green and beautiful. “Shit,” he said and then laughed. Very soon Jensen was laughing too, rolling back on the bed and laughing until they were near to tears. Jared moved to straddle his husband, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, slanting his mouth and tasting…Jensen parted his lips on a sigh, twisting hands into Jared’s long hair, loving the feel of pulling him closer. It had been going on fifteen years that he had known this man, and he could never get enough of him, he was hard and needy, and he could feel Jared was too, pushing Jared up so he could talk, “I have two hours, make love first, talk later?”

 

Jared looked down at his lover, spread out beneath him in a dusty chambray shirt and sinfully tight worn jeans, his costume for the part he played, touching fingertips to the artful stubble that lined his face. “You say the nicest things cowboy.”

 

Jensen scrambled for the supplies he kept in the box by the head of the mattress, slapping them down on the cover as Jared moved his hips aligning them so his hard dick was against Jensen’s, moving subtly against, then away, setting a rhythm until they were both breathing heavily. Jensen reached between pulling at jeans and buttons, Jared leaning up and away to assist, then huffing and rolling off to remove the jeans completely, getting up and ensuring the trailer door was locked, looking back to see Jensen naked as the day he was born, his dick curved up against his belly. Jared didn’t think, outside of his children’s smiles, that he had ever seen anything more gorgeous, more perfect, and in seconds he was climbing acres of smooth freckled skin, a narrative of kisses trailing a path to parted lips and back down across a muscled chest, pausing momentarily at each nipple, until finally his lips were inches from Jensen, and he had the slick in his hands.

 

Jared closed his lips around the top of Jensen, just tasting the pre come, running his tongue over and around, listening to the slight moan from the man under him, and through practise alone he was coating his fingers and pushing the first inside, pausing only as the muscle allowed him entrance. He moved his mouth lower, swallowing more of Jensen down, his free hand making up the distance as he leaned on that elbow. Years of practice had Jared unerringly locating the p-spot, stroking it gently, massaging, and causing Jensen to arch up higher, whispered pleas from him as he urged Jared for more. A second finger, then a third…time stood still as he moved them and scissored them, until abruptly Jensen was telling him to get on with it, Jared…now and Jared was seriously only to happy to oblige.

 

Adding more slick and positioning himself he pushed past the first ring of muscle, supporting his weight, waiting for the burn, waiting for Jensen’s eyes, a simple nod and he pressed deeper, leaning forward to kiss his husband. Jensen’s dick was trapped between them, and Jared could feel it hard and leaking against him, Jensen’s movement becoming less coordinated, his head back against the covers, his neck corded with the tension building inside him. Jared was so close, needed Jensen to lose it, feel him clamp down on his dick, and it wasn’t long, Jensen coming with a muffled cry into Jared’s mouth, Jared following not long after. They fell into a lazy satisfied heap, Jared softening and pulling himself free, wincing at the trail of come that was now oozing after him and smiling wryly.

 

“Shit Jen, sorry, we shoulda used a condom, you’re gonna be dripping all afternoon…”

 

Jensen just smiled up at him, “talking of condoms…”

 

 

 

 

It was a family conference. Minus Liam who was spending a few hours with his teacher’s family so that Jensen and Jared could focus solely on Jamie.

 

“I’m sorry dad for taking the stuff.” Jamie immediately said as soon as they were all seated, looking at Jensen with no small amount of fear in his eyes.

 

“No worries, don’t do it again,” Jensen said simply, “come ask me, cos you can have what you want. Tomorrow, we’ll go through the whole shaving thing. OK?” Jamie nodded, flushing red again.

 

“What we wanted to talk about was Liam actually,” Jared started carefully, “or more specifically, Liam and you.” The fear didn’t disappear from Jamie’s eyes, in fact it seemed worse.

 

“Don’t…” Jamie whispered, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, Jensen threw a confused look at Jared, what the hell?.

 

“Jamie?”

 

“Don’t make us go, I know Liam is hard, but we try…” Jamie finished on a sob and Jared sat back in his chair, reeling, Jamie though that he and Jensen were going to send them away.

 

“Jamie…we wouldn’t do that, you are our sons, we adopted you…Jamie?” This from Jensen who leaned forward, his face showing his shock, this had come from nowhere, but where the hell had Jamie got these ideas from.

 

“Is that what you think?” Jared asked simply, sensing something else Jamie wasn’t saying.

 

“Sometimes, when Liam is like…really noisy and stuff…I think…why would anyone want us?”

 

“Because we love you, that’s why,” Jensen said firmly, “you’ll be lucky if we let you leave home for college, let alone sending you away.”

 

“Too damn right,” Jared muttered and then tilted his head thoughtfully, “and?” he prompted Jamie.

 

“And…sometimes…” Jamie dropped his gaze, looking at a single spot on the table, his fingers tracing a pattern only he could see, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

 

“Sometimes?” Jensen repeated softly…

 

“Sometimes I don’t want him.” The silent sobs turned into grief filled crying, as he crumpled before his dad’s eyes and buried his head in his hands. Jensen looked at Jared. Jared looked back. Shock in both of their eyes.

 

“I packed Josh’s bags once,” Jensen said loud enough to be heard over the crying, waiting until Jamie looked up at him.

 

“Uncle Josh?”

 

”Uh huh, the whole lot, we shared a room and I hated him so hard I wanted him gone, I was eight, he was eleven, he was just this annoying big brother who thought he ruled the bedroom, the bedroom we shared.”

 

Jamie blinked, “what happened?” he asked.

 

“Mom unpacked, I got grounded, and Josh was my best friend forever because he was so sorry, which lasted the whole weekend if I remember rightly.”

 

“Aunty Megan was a brat,” Jared offered, shaking his head and smiling, “kept wanting to style my hair, I used to hide in the attic.”

 

Jensen and Jared exchanged stories of sibling rivalry from their childhood, each with a careful eye on Jamie who was staring in rapt fascination.

 

“So, it maybe isn’t cos he’s got stuff wrong in him.”

 

“Well, it isn’t easy J, we know that, but we don’t expect you to cover for him, or worry about what he is doing, we are the ones who should be doing the worrying, just like we worry about you. Is that okay?” Jensen was so calm, so rational, his voice soft and encouraging and something seemed to finally click with Jamie.

 

“I love Liam,” he said quickly, worry dripping from his voice, “I didn’t mean to think…”

 

“Think?”

 

“Bad stuff…I thought it last night, when he was shouting in his room, and you were talking about him, and my laptop wouldn’t connect and I hadn’t done my homework…I thought really bad stuff…”

 

“Can you tell us?” Jared asked, thinking back to the previous night, and the heated discussion he had had with Jensen in their room over exactly why a missing deodorant was not high on the list of family priorities. He caught Jensen’s gaze and they silently communicated over Jamie’s head.

 

“I thought what it would be like not to have him…y’know…as a brother…like how it would be quiet and stuff…easier.” He hesitated, “and then he came in my room, and I shouted at him…cos he shoulda been asleep…and…” fresh tears started to well in his eyes, “…I was so tired.”

 

“Exactly J, you were tired, you know you love your brother,” Jensen offered gently, reaching over to pull Jamie in for a hug, smiling as the tall gangly teenager climbed on his lap and buried his head in Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“I hope God wasn’t listening,” Jensen heard him murmur.

 

“Our God doesn’t listen to words J, he sees way into people’s hearts, and he knows you were only angry, he knows you love Liam.”

 

Jared stood as there was a knock on the front door and seconds later Liam ran headlong into the kitchen, obviously on some kind of sugar high, scrambling to a halt next to his brother.

 

“Why you sad Jamie?” he asked, “I had bagetty dobinaiz.” Spaghetti Bolognese, Jared smiled; they were so used to how their youngest spoke that they could translate with the best of them.

 

“I missed you,” Jamie said quickly, scrambling off of Jensen’s lap, holding out a hand which his brother took trustingly, his eyes bright with life, “lets go watch Barney,” he added, looking back at his dads who nodded at him. When they had left the kitchen, cookies in hand and Liam chattering something random involving bagetty dobinaiz and Thomas the Tank engine, it left Jared and Jensen feeling like their emotions had been through the ringer.

 

Jensen smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead in sudden realisation, “shit, we never discussed condoms.”

 

 

THE END


End file.
